The Dead and the Miko
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: Kagome has been thrust into another warring world! How will she fare with new friends, and scary new pandemic? Read to find out! This is rated M for anything in the future that may involve: language, themes, etc. Please review! :) *Updates when possible!*
1. Arrival

**A/N: Please enjoy the story! I might not update often, but let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Arrival

They were trekking over the island as a group, when they came across the tunnel, dug through the ground again. Realizing that this was how the zombies had found them, the group was now discussing the best method to approach this problem, when Shizuka fell through a nearby bush.

"Itai!" The blondie whined, as she fell with a thump. But then there was a gasp. And then, silence. Pausing mid-sentence, Takashi threw an inquisitive look to the underbrush before freezing at the sound of her voice. "Oh look! There's an old well here! I wonder what it's doing here?"

At this, the rest of the group quickly scrambled over the bush, pushing apart low-hanging branches, revealing a tiny clearing. The relatively empty oasis was interrupted by a shabby wooden well, but with no signs of life around it.

"What on earth is it doing here?" Miyamoto commented, jabbing her index finger in the direction of the well. "Kinda out of place; don't you think?"

"We should check it out to make sure that it's not dangerous." Busujima stated, advancing on the well with her hand on the handle of bokken, ready to attack at an instant.

"I agree." Takashi made to join Saeko, with his rifle loaded, aiming at the top of the well. "I'll go first. Saeko, please just stay behind a bit."

Saeko nodded hesitantly , allowing Takashi to investigate first. But the group held their breath as a pleasing female voice reached their ears.

"I swear... This seems different... I don't suppose that the well can send-" a pair of slender hands appeared at the edge of the well, and with a heave, she swung her long legs over the side of the well in a fluid motion. A voluptuous girl stood before them, with beautiful locks of raven-black hair, sparkling cerulean blue eyes and full luscious lips. Takashi and Khota were reduced to staring and incoherent mumbling. The strange new girl, staring down the wrong end of the barrel of the gun, looked utterly confused, saying: "Well... I'm definitely not where I'm supposed to be... Does anyone know where I am?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter! :) So what do you think? Please let me know in a review!**


	2. The Miko

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. But don't get used to the fast update. Unfortunately, I have waaay too many things to do to make this a habit. But please do enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2-The Miko

"Please don't shoot. I mean no ill will."

Sensing here sincerity, although if she sprouted angelic wings from her back at that moment, Takashi and Khota wouldn't have been surprised, they eventually all lowered their respective weapons, ogling the new-comer.

"I'm really sorry for intruding." The unnamed woman, glanced around the surrounding. "Is this your island?" She attempted to start a conversation in wake of the awkward silence that had settled in the group.

"Nothing of the sort." Busujima chuckled, "this is merely our temporary sanctuary."

"Oh, I see... Then are you by any chance hiding from someone?"

"Yes." Takashi answered solemnly, eliciting a worried look from the girl. "From 'them'. 'They've' infected nearly the whole world, those un-dead-"

The girl wrinkled her nose at this, but as she jumped down from the lip of the well and landed on the grass below, she was suddenly hyper-aware of her surroundings. Her back stiffened like a blackboard, her eyes were wide in shock and her complexion paled ever so slightly.

"Wh-What?! Wh-Why are _they_ here?! How?!"

"So you know what we're talking about?!" Saya asked with an incredulous look on her face. But she just appeared! How could she know?

"There are so many! How are there so many in this time?! I-I thought-"

And sure enough, moments later, a hordes of the un-dead pushed through the trees, immediately sending everyone in a frenzy. _How had she known beforehand that 'they' were coming?!_ The group of un-dead, however, were interested only in one person: the new girl. A hundred or so of 'them' swarmed around her with a strange new ferocity and speed.

"Watch out!" Takashi cried, as he and Busujima sprinted forward in an attempt to save her from being bitten. However, they were all in for a surprise.

Busujima noticed a cold glint in her eyes, which, although it quickly passed, implied that the new-comer was a veteran to fighting, much like she was. With terrifying speed, the girl dressed in a miko's attire nocked and shot an arrow with blinding speed into the horde of the of the un-dead. She could swear she saw the arrow glow a light ethereal blue, before 'they' were engulfed by the light, and everyone stared wide-eyed, as with one arrow, she disintegrated a hundred of 'them' unscathed, and unfazed.

"Holy shit!" Takashi, Khota and Miyamoto exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Takagi demanded.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Introductions

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know this is a little short and bland, but I just needed to get this out of the way!**

* * *

Shizuka and Maresato blinked in shock. "Oh my goodness!"

Busujima, however, much to the surprise of everyone, kneeled before the new girl, with her right hand over the her heart. She bowed her head, saying, "Miko, it is an honour to be in your presence. Thank you for saving us."

The girl grinned at her inclined head. "There's no need for the formality, warrior." She chuckled. "Rise. Perhaps I should thank you for not shooting me down or beating me up on the spot."

The group blushed in embarrassment at their 'saviour'. If it hadn't been for her, none of them would have been able to react fast enough. Undoubtedly, it would have ended in nearly all of them being bitten. They were caught off guard.

"Gomenasai..." Takashi stared at her enrapturing blue yes.

"No worries." The girl smiled. "By the way, I never had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Maresato Alice!" The girl beamed up at Kagome heartily. "And this is Zeke!" she said, while patting the dog on the head. Zeke merrily 'woofed,' showing an instant affinity for Kagome, leaping into her arms, seeking her attention and affection. Kagome giggled at this. _How ironic that a dog would be the first to take to me..._

"Shizuka Marikawa." The blondie, waved, eyes aglow with genuine warmth, as a tremendous smile painted her face.

"Takagi Saya." The pink-haired girl stated rather cockily. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"K-Khota Hirano!" The flustered and rather rotund male stammered, still staring at her.

"Miyamoto Rei." And orange-haired girl chirped. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled with genuine friendliness and enthusiasm.

"I am Busujima Saeko, miko." The warrior returned Kagome's friendly gaze.

"And I'm Takashi Komuro. Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san."

"The pleasure is mine. Please call me Kagome. Well then, now that the introductions are out of the way, should we maybe start patching up that tunnel?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Please review! :)**


	4. To Fight or not to Fight?

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for not having upload in so long! I just finished all my exams, so I've finally been able to do some writing! ^^ Thanks to Aryenna for encouragement. ;) I've uploaded a longer chapter to make up for the hiatus. I'll try to update when I can. But without further adieu, I present the fourth chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4-To Fight or not to Fight?

"I see..." Kagome murmured, as she helped Komuro and the others barricade the tunnel. Hirano had skilfully forged a make-shift blade to hack down several trees on the beach. Alice had then discovered tough ropes in the swim suit shop, and as Saya proudly instructed, they created a grid-like cage in front of the alternate entrance to the island, a temporary measure for safety until further discussion on a plan of action.

They had finished the job earlier than expected, and were now recovering under the shade of the surrounding trees from the setting sun.

Kagome furrowed her brow at the information the group had provided. _How troublesome! But I wonder what could cause such unrest in the spirits and demons of the dead. I'll have to find mother, Souta and jii-chan too. I'm worried..._

But she was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand landed on her right shoulder.

"Earth to Kagome?" Saya quirked an eyebrow at the pensive girl. "We're losing ya. What's on your mind?"

"Gomenasai..." Kagome chuckled sheepishly. "I was immersed in my own thoughts."

"So what're you planning on doing, Kagome? Will you go look for your family? Komuro inquired, eliciting a low, drawn out sigh.

"I suppose so." She paused, fingering a blade of grass before standing up, brushing off the dust and dirt. "Would you please excuse me? I want to go for a walk and clear out my head. It's a lot to take in all at once. I'll pick some berries for dinner or something tonight while I'm at it. I'm meet you back at the shore?"

Saya simply furrowed her brows, staring at the retreating back of the girl, while the others simply nodded in agreement.

_It wasn't completely a lie_. Kagome reasoned as she stalked off. The fact that her immediate and only remaining family members were probably dead, or worse, one of 'them,' was slowly devouring her, and driving her numb with fear.

Although she felt their eyes upon her in her moment of insecurity, Kagome, frankly, could care less at the moment. She had already done her fair share of fighting for the ones she loved, protecting everything sacred to her. How was it fair that she was plunged into yet another messed up world? What the heck was the point of all this fighting anyways? It was endless! Evil would always exist in the world!

Kagome silently grumbled to herself as she trekked deeper into the forest, seeking for the well, obscured in the woods.

_But perhaps I have the duty to at least help them. I'm a shrine maiden after all... It would be rather heartless of me to leave them stranded here, with some of them not having found their parents either. Or at least I could lead them to some place safe, though this island seems rather suitable for the task already. Though in all honesty, there really is no place that is entirely 'safe' in the apocalyptic world the earth has been submerged into. All sense of security is temporary and merely an illusion, painted from broken wills and lost hopes for the heart to trick the mind._

When she had reached the well, Kagome wasn't sure, but the familiar sight calmed her. _Look at yourself! You're such a mess! Inuyasha would start yelling his head off if he saw me like this, thinking such depressing thoughts. Get a grip!_

Kagome grinned as the image of a certain hot-headed half-demon appeared in her mind's eye. She gripped the lip of the well with both of her hands, staring down into the depths of the well. Feeling no flux in magic in response to her presence, Kagome sighed again. It would seem that she would not be able to meet up with her friends for a while then... What luck she had.

Sitting back down on the grass, with her back pressed against the well, Kagome admired the multitude of colours, splashed across the sky, painting it with abstract beauty.

_What should I do?_

* * *

**A/N: I aplogize, I realize this is rather dark... But hey... Kagome's been through a lot, ya know? Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review! Until next time! ^^**


	5. The Leaves

**A/N: It's finally up! :) Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

Deciding that she had mulled over the depressing thoughts of being forever separated from her family and friends enough, Kagome slowly straightened. Pulling her hair back and tying it in a low and loose ponytail with a ribbon, she decided to pick something to eat for her new friends. She had said she would before she abruptly left, after all.

Sauntering across the clearing and pushing past low hanging braches, she peered through the wooded area. She easily picked her way through the foliage, a morose smile painting her face.

_God knows I am used to being a traveller, living off the land and constantly being on the run. And not to mention fighting off monsters at every turn..._

After spending so much time training with Kaede after the war, she had become quite proficient in identifying vegetation. Certainly, there were differences... Some plants had been driven to extinction, while others were demonic in nature, thus the vast majority of the population were unaware of their existence.

Although she had managed to pick a handful of berries, Kagome noticed a change in the denseness of trees around her as she neared the beach that they had gathered at earlier in the day. When she finally registered just what the trees were, she broke off ina sprint, being careful not to drop the berries.

Breaking through the forest barrier, and stumbling onto the sand, she stopped dead in her tracks when a mound of leaves were found surrounding pieces of gathered wood. A make-shift campfire that they had managed to build. And no, the fact that a fire was made was not the issue at hand, but what was used to help feed the fire, the leaves. Eucalyptus leaves at that. Well known for inducing hallucinations in anyone who was unfortunate enough to inhale its intoxicating scent.

Seeing the group striding towards the make-shift fire, Kagome snapped out of her stupor, sprinting to the oblivious group, flailing her one free arm when they spotted her in the distance, in an attempt at the physical communication, knowing her voice would not carry.

Pausing at her strange reaction, the group waited for her to approach, noting that Zeke was barking in the background, running in frantic circles around the fire.

"S-Stop!" Kagome panted, setting down the berries on a nearby towel, a slight sheen of sweat coating her skin, reflecting in the setting sun. Khota and Komuro's breaths hitched in their throats at the sensual sight before them, zeroing in on the rise and fall of her chest, accentuated by the recent sprint and need to replenish oxygen.

So enthralled were they, that they nearly missed her warnings.

"Don't use those leaves for the fire! They are eucalyptus leaves, it'll cause hallucinations among other things!"

Kagome was greeted with an eerie silence before she noticed a deep, burning blush settle on all the members of the group, causing her to quirk an eye brow at them. But that was except for Komuro... Indeed he was blushing, but not nearly as red in the face.

"Well, um, you see..." Shizuka began, fidgeting with the strap of her bikini, "we know, what it already does..."

The group collectively nodded in a wordless silence, and judging by their reactions, Kagome sighed, guessing what had already happened.

"Let me guess... You all found out the hard way, didn't you?" Kagome inquired with an exasperated expression.

A round of nods rippled through the group, as they took a fancy to staring at the sand on the beach, avoiding eye contact with each other, while fidgeting and shuffling their feet, digging their toes into the sand.

Kagome let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Is there no other way to feed the fire? Or perhaps some different species of trees?"

"W-Well that's the thing..." Rei started hesitantly.

"After Zeke and Komuro failed to capture anything for dinner, they proceeded to search for something for the fire..." Saya continued.

"... And there are only these eucalyptus trees on this island, it seems..." Khota finished.

Alice merely nodded, as Kagome frowned at the group in slight confusion.

"There is no way that Zeke would not be able to smell that these leaves are dangerous..."

"Look..." Saya retorted, "I don't know here you've been for the years, but dogs here can't do that... To be able to smell if leaves are dangerous and communicate it to you somehow..." Saya trailed off irritably.

Kagome scowled at the response, before turning her attention to the dog, who had suddenly stood stark still. Before the rest of the group could respond and avert their gaze to Zeke, Kagome could swear that she saw the dog wink, and she grinned.

"Dogs are a whole lot smarter than we give them credit for sometimes..." Kagome murmured, trailing off with a hint of a reminiscent smile.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! :)**


End file.
